Red (Angry Birds)
Red, or the Red Bird, is the main protagonist in the Angry Birds series and games created by Rovio Entertainment. He is the first bird to play with. He is also the leader of the Flock. First introduced in 2009, the character is the primary bird used in marketing to promote the series. Red is a Northern Cardinal. Red is the first bird used in the game (except in Angry Birds Star Wars II), and he has appeared as a playable character in every version and episode of the game released so far (except for Angry Birds Stella), though he is not necessarily in all levels. In the Fuji TV exclusive episode: Sakura Ninja, he appears dressed as a ninja. This was the first time he has appeared in costume in any game (this is technically not completely true, because in both golden eggs in Go Green, Get Lucky in Angry Birds Seasons, he wears a green leprechaun hat), and completely new game sprites were created for this episode. He can be considered both the unofficial mascot of Rovio and the official mascot of Angry Birds. Trivia *In the movie, Red is voiced by Jason Sudeikis, who also voices Bomba in Epic, Holt on The Cleveland Show, and Zorn on Son of Zorn. Appearances Pooh's Adventures *Pooh's Adventures of The Angry Birds Movie Crash, Thomas and Ryan *Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet the Swan Princess *Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of the Angry Birds Movie Tino's Adevntures *''Tino's Adventures of The Angry Birds Movie'' Sonic's adventures * Sonic's Adventures of Angry Birds Movie Gallery C232D2E9-F028-4112-93D5-2A0F41412180.png|as Blaze ranger (original form) 3FD915E1-E39D-4C2E-B5F6-D2252696F4E8.jpeg|as Blaze ranger (megazord mode) A44B0EBF-7CE8-4BE4-B562-5C47F51AFE5E.png|Red's beast x morpher 770B4A2C-ED0C-43AA-9C20-0637E1C8094A.jpeg|Red's beast x morpher (season 2) FBE7FE25-FA62-469F-9D9D-0E3DBEEBA531.jpeg|Red's master morpher aka ysp watch and also mean Miraculous Orange Ranger power.png|As Cenozoic orange BE20DE95-4222-4734-9A23-1370983EFADC.png|Red's human form Category:Sora's adventure team (X0209) Category:Birds Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Important Category:Videogame Characters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Male Heroes Category:Comics Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Knights Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Siblings Category:In love heroes Category:Leaders Category:Fighters Category:Famous Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Genius Category:Big Good Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Angry Birds characters Category:Sonic's Adventures Team (Tigerman531) Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Misfits Category:The Rainbooms (Twilight's Adventures Series) Category:Twilight's Adventures members Category:Characters for Twilight's Adventures Category:Angel Squads Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:Orphans Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Team Category:Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Kieran's adventure team Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Angry characters Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Main Protagonist Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures Team members Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Team Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Pokemon trainer Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Power Rangers Category:The Jedi Category:Lightsabermen Category:Time Patrol Category:Mega Stone Users Category:Z-Ring Users Category:Z-Power Ring Users Category:Redeemed Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:The Lion Guard Category:Yo-Kai Watch Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Miraculous holders Category:Miraculous Heroes Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Sony Heroes Category:Sony Pictures Animation characters Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures Team (SuperNexoChannel)